The Story Of The Heroine Zellie
by zelda1987
Summary: A couple of OCs used,Zellie used to be a normal girl that live in a different world,One day came and she was kidnapped along side a friend, she was raped by Ganondorf.A Goddess tells her she is the Heroine of all times.Now she helps the Hero and the Princess of all times of Hyrule.M-rated for later chapters and takes place a lot in Twilight Princess,cover made by *TiuanaRui on dA.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Before anybody reads my fan-fiction I would like to some things. The fan-fiction is you are about to read is originally by me (Elda "Zelda, Zellie, Link, Link Lover" Carrasco). It's M-rated for sexual content, death, blood, gore, sex, nudity, language, yaoi, yuri, sexual themes, violence, and scary things. Not recommended for kids under the age of 11. My original character (OC) is this story, actually it's all about her because, it's her story, that's why it's called "The Story Of The Heroine Zellie". The whole story is told by her point of view. Only in certain times, it will change of point view. It will go by the Zelda timeline too. This fan-fiction will contain many chapters (about 30+) and it will go by parts too, for example it will be a different part in the Skyward Sword era (which will be one of the first part because it's the first in the Zelda timeline. The good parts aren't until later chapters. Hope you like it! This is my first fan-fiction I have ever done. I try not to make my chapters too long or too short either. BTW: When it's a dream of Zellie, it will usually be in a different font. Please tell me if you find any errors, typos, spelling errors, punctuation errors, anything that you find wrong and I will fix it as soon as I can! NO LIKE, NO LOOK! So here it goes's….Italic for dreams. Cover is made by *TiuanaRui On Deviantart.(Sh****e made it for me as a gift.)**

* * *

_"Wait…..a Minute where….. am I?''_

_'I'm in this dimension', I said to my self. I'm with a sword and a shield, and long shirt like dress was I liked to call it but, I knew it's a tunic and I knew I had nothing to worry about. I felt the tunic much heavier than what I expected, than I noticed I'm wearing sliver chainmail, to protect me but, from what, then I notice I'm wearing a white, soft, cotton undershirt, that felt comfortable. I'm also wearing a pair of long like socks that looked like pantyhose. I'm also wearing a necklace, it looks important so I kept it on._

_This time I was in large field. In the distance I can see a huge castle. What looked like a shadow in the distance, was a beast like creature, I could tell it was evil just by looking at its face and its face was ugly._

_I knew I had to do something, so I ran to the beast as fast I can with my sword and shield in hand._

_I ran_

_I ran_

_And I ran_

_Then, what I thought I was getting closer to became farther. I felt I was coming to my peak. I look once again to the shadow, then I see it become bigger and bigger but, the problem was that I am not even moving! 'Shit.' I said to my self. I ran back as fast as I could from where I came from._

_I felt something hit my head. I felt my skull pounding inside me with immense pain and fell to the ground. I was already starting to black out after that._

_Then it came….I felt a hand around my neck. Its grip tightened as I struggled more and more! I kick its penis, I try to bite its hand, anything I could, but nothing seemed to work. As the beast's hand tightened more and more I could feel oxygen leaving my body way to fast. I try not to black out; even tough I can tell I'm turning blue; instead I try to see who is the big creature that wants to kill me. I try to look up to see its face._

_I saw it._

_His…face!_

_"Ganon….dorf…? I said that so softly that only he could hear it._

_"Hello Heroine Zellie!"_

* * *

''Aaahhh''

I look around my surrounding area.

No field, no castle, no…'Ganondorf'. (Thank goodness)

Nothing

Then, I look at myself; I was in my bed, with my blue and green pajamas. I put my glasses to see my surroundings clearer; of course I was still in my room.

I stand up from my bed.

I walk over to my door and open it; I walk over to the bathroom door and open it. I walk over to the toilet and sit on it.

…..

Then I flush it and walk over to the sink. I wash my teeth and I take of my glasses before I wash my face. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are red which I notice very quickly. I might have been crying when I had that nightmare

It was not the first time I have had a dream like that. Other times they would show the self proclaimed 'Ganondorf' over a raging fire in the background warring me that if I tried to kill him, that if I tried to kill him that he would kill a guy named 'Link' but, this time was different. Never had he tried to choke me to death. This is the first time and I was starting to get scared, but at the same time I could not start to think that he could be real but the same time he could not.

I stopped thinking about that and return to reality. I was looking up to the clock '7:56' it said, my alarm was set to '8:00', which is the time I normally get up on school days. It was a Monday morning which are the laziest days for me.

I take off my pajamas and put a fresh pair of pants. I put on a green bra and a green shirt. After I put on my shirt, I take out my MP3 player and my headphones; I put the MP3 player in my pocket and then put the headphones under my shirt and comes out through the neck hole. Later that I also put on a black. Light soft jacket. Then, I put on my favorite blue shoes.

Now I brush my hair, which can be a pretty hard job because, my hair can be super tangled in the morning. Once I'm done, I go to dresses to get my 'LOVE' bracelet and my favorite green frog watch. I walk over to my door again and get my backpack. Before I go out my room, I take a look up to the clock '8:11', I still had about forty minutes left until school started I went over to the refrigerator and got a small yogurt and a water bottle for school. "Ahhh", I said as I finish my yogurt.

I take a few steps, just making sure I'm not about to wake up my parents then, I open the entrance door, but just before I go…"Damn it, the keys", I said that quietly, not wanting to wake up my parents. I run quickly, but quickly, but quietly to my room. I get my keys and I walk down the stairs quietly not wanting the bastards to wake up. I go to the entrance door and I open it quietly. I walk out of my house and close the door.

After that, I put the keys in my left pocket (because my NP3 is in my right pocket). I start to walk out from my house to the driveway and wait for my friend Vanessa, she is one of my closest, greatest, and happiest friend I have ever had and will have. I have known her two years (since the fifth grade). When I was thinking about that thought, she came. The window in her car rolls down so she can tell me something.

"Hey…are you gonna get in the car or what?"

"Umm…yeah...sorry about that...I was thinking about something when you pulled up", I said that while I was blushing a bit.

"Did you have one of your bad dreams again?"

"Yeah…I kinda did.", I look down to the ground after I said that to embarrassed to look at her.

"Hey…it's alright, you can tell me about it right now, that's only if tour comfortable with it?", when she always says that to me I feel like I'm important. I was still blushing when she said that.

I opened the back car door and walked in.

"Hey Zellie", her mom says that while she's driving the car.

"Hi", I said that softly

"You know it's alright if you have bad dreams, you know, when I was your age I use to have bad dreams too", she says that while driving

"I know…I have them at least once to five times a month!", I was kinda embarrassed when I said that, so I blushed.

She smiles, not saying anything else, and turns around and continues driving. It didn't take too long to get to school. As Vanessa's mom pulls up on the school driveway she says,

"Bye you guys, have a great day!",

"Bye", Vanessa and I say at the same time as we are walking out of the car.

As Vanessa and I are walking she starts asking me questions about the nightmare I had last night.

"What was the dream about? Was it about that 'Ganondorf' of 'Link' guy? What was it about that your're so scared about! Were you in it?

As she asked these questions I could not keep up with her as we were walking to the school cafeteria.

"Okay…slow down and I'll answer them all!"

"What was it about?", she said that a bit loud it hurt my ear little.

"T-that 'Ganondorf' guy he tried to…choke me to…death! B-but this time was different than the last time!I was wearing so sort of a long shirt with armor and I had a sword and a shield! I was in a field with a castle out in the distance, maybe I was in some sort of kingdom or something, I don't know!"

"It's different than last time, eh?"

"Hell's yeah! But this time, he didn't even mention that 'Link' guy he's mentioned him in my past dream. Which makes me scared cuz, he might wanna kill me!", I said that as Vanessa was punching in her ID number to the computer so she can get breakfast.

A quiet four and half minutes passed by as she was eating and I was waiting for her to finish

"Hey, are….you um….alright?"

"What do you think? I'm freaking scared to death!", While I said the bell rang.

"Ding-dong-ding-dong-dong-ding-dong!"

"Hey I'll see you later at lunch!"

"K!", with that being said I headed up the stairs to my first period class.

"Hey It's Zellie wither cheapass glasses haha!', while that is being said I was already getting pissed off. I turn around from the rail to see who it was that is calling me "Cheapass" and it is one of my greatest enemies: Adriana.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up before I shut it for you, you bitch!"

"Why don't you make four-eyes!", when she said that, my teacher's door opened. I was starting to get scared because, I thought she heard what I said to Adriana.

Everybody else entered the classroom and my teacher didn't even say anything.' That was a close one', I said to my myself. I also walked in the class after I said crap to Adriana and of course, I was pissed now!

After that class it seemed like a normal June school day. The only good thing about this week was that the last day of school is only is in three days.

As time passed in my classes it was already time for lunch. As always I ran to the lunch line before it gets too big and I'm one of the first one's in the line. At least Vanessa was behind me.

"Hey, Zellie!"

"Hey!", I was smiling when she said that.

After we got lunch from the meanass ladys, we went to the salad bar, sadly, there was nothing good that we liked. Vanessa got corn as usually and then we went to sit down to eat our food.

"Hey…are you still scared from what happened last night?"

"A little I …guess…", After I said that, it was quiet between us until we finished our food and food and when we walked out of the cafeteria, the bell had already rang so we both headed to our last class of the day.

"I'll see you later, Zellie!"

"K, bye Vanessa!", with that being said I headed to my social studies class.

As seventh period started, I started to stare at gut I have had a crush on for a long time. Is name: James, he had blonde hair and glasses just like me!(expect the blonde hair part), but the problem was that he would never fall in love with a girl like me!

As soon as seventh period ended, I waited for Vanessa come out because, she is not in my seventh period class.

A thought came back to my mind as I waited for Vanessa. It was about that 'Link' guy. An image of him came through my mind. He had long blonde hair, deep sapphire blue eyes very light skin, a green was the thing he was wearing with gold chainmail, with a undershirt under it, a green stocking like hat, he had elf like ears with blue round hoop like earrings on them, he had tan colored pants with brown and blue gloves he also had a purple sword with a shield that had a triangle design on it.

"Zellie, Zellie, ZELLIE!", Vanessa said.

"Hu….hu what happened!"

"I don't know, I think you were thinking about something when you didn't answer me when I was calling you! Let's go already!"

"Okay!", We walked to the parking lot to find Vanessa's mom, we later found her about a minute later.

"Hey guy's how was school?", Vanessa's mom was smiling when she said that.

"It was good for me! I got a couple more signatures in my yearbook!", Vanessa said happily.

"Well that's good, how about you Zellie?'

…..

"Zellie? Is something wrong?"  
…..

I still didn't respond to her.

"She's kinda scared from the dream she had last night and she's pissed off cuz, a girl called her 'four-eyes' and calling her glasses 'cheap' too.

"Zellie? Is that true?"

I just shook my head in a nod.

"Oh….well I'm sorry that happened to you."

I just smile trying not to show to much emotion.

Inside the car, it's quiet until we arrive at my house.

"Okay Zellie, we'll see you tomorrow!'

"K, bye.", I said that with very little emotion. Before they drive away I wave my hand and Vanessa does too.

I walk over to my door and open it with my keys I had in my pocket. When I walked in, of course my parents aren't home. (As always, stupid bastards)

The only reason I call them bastards is because they abuse me, they hurt me and sometimes even rape me at least five times a month. Anything they have in the house, they can use it to hurt or rape me. Sometimes I think they are not parents.

As that thought leaves my head I go outside to check my two dogs that I have.

"Hey guys! I can tell my bastard of a parent left you here again! Wanna go outside for a walk?!"

"Bark, bark!", Both of them bark at the same time. Before I do anything else I go to get their collar and leashes.

"There ya go!", I said smiling. Trying to forget about the dream I had last night, I garb my key and head outside.

The walk only took about 30 minutes, which was kinda short. It is already 4:45 PM, my parents don't come home until about midnight and I'm asleep by 11:00 PM. This leaves me about seven hours left until I go to sleep. That leaves me more that enough time to do everything I have to do.

I took my dogs home so they can drink some water and I can start on my homework.

I went upstairs to finish my homework which didn't' take too long. After I finished my homework, I took a quick shower. I was on my laptop for the rest night, until it was 10:55 PM.

After that I went to sleep. I think I didn't even feel when my parents came home. (thank goodness)

* * *

**Plz review! Hope ya Liked it!**


End file.
